List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Clara Cluck Jose Carioca Peter Pig Mad Doctor Professor Owl Salty the Seal Gus Goose Chip 'n' Dale Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphan's Benefit Toby Tortoise, Girl Bunnies and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Honest John and Gideon, Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick from Pinocchio Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, Ben Ali Gator, One of the Pegasuses, One of the Unicorns, One of the Centaurettes, Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper (mentioned), Bambi, Great Prince, Faline and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter and Casey from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Wild Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice (mentioned), Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Cheshire Cat and Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Lezah from Trick or Treat Peter Pan (mentioned), Tiger Lily, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tinker Bell, John Darling and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Penguin Waiters, Butterflies and Silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture, King Louie and Kaa from The Jungle Book Gopher and Piglet from Winnie the Pooh Featurettes Pongo (appearing as toy) and Perdita (appearing as toy) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny Prototype Marc Antony Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin Granny (mentioned) Cecil Turtle Witch Hazel Pepe Le Pew Owl Jolson from I Love to Singa Bosko Gossamer Minah Bird MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Barney Bear George Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Tom and Jerry Spike and Tyke Quacker Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Turkey from Jerky Turkey Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios Betty Boop Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle Little Lulu Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Popeye, Bluto and Olive Oyl Superman Little Audrey Gabby Casper the Friendly Ghost Baby Huey Herman and Katnip Universal Studios/Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Wally Walrus Papa Panda Andy Panda Chilly Willy (mentioned) Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures/Terrytoons Gandy Goose Lion from The Temperamental Lion Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan/Otto Soglow Little King Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems/UPA The Fox and the Crow Mr. Magoo Winsor Mccay Gertie the Dinosaur